Goodbye Stranger
by MiniBenson
Summary: Bosco thinking about his relationships. Decided to continue it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I kind of abandoned my other fanfiction for "Third Watch". Sorry for all those who were reading. I will try to finish it up very soon, but right now, I decided to do a oneshot. This is based off a song remake by Lili Haydn, but it was originally by Supertramp. I love the song, and I thought it was a perfect idea. It is from the first-person view of our favorite - Bosco, reflecting on his life. As always, read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I could only wish I owned "Third Watch" and the characters, but I do not. Nor do I own the song.  
**

* * *

I can feel myself yawnin' as I start wakin' up. I look around at the unfamiliar surroundings, tryin' to figure out where I am. Seems like every mornin', I wake up in a new place. Sure, I did it a lot to start with, but now it's constant, ya know? Moreso after the shootin'. I guess, in a way, it kinda numbs you from any potential hurt. I mean, it's just a one-night stand. No strings attached. Hell, I don't even 'member half their names.

"You're up," a voice shakes me from my thoughts, and I look over to see the tall blonde standin' in the doorway. "I was just making some coffee... you want some?" she asks, lookin' at me expectantly for an answer.

I'm tryin' to remember her name, but I'm drawin' a blank. "Uh, sure, thanks," I reply finally, sittin' up. I can feel her eyes restin' on my bare chest. The scars. From savin' Faith from those jagoffs shootin' at us at Mercy over a year ago. Most chicks think they're kinda sexy, wantin' to know what happened. I don't really like to talk 'bout it. I pull on my t-shirt quickly, self-consciously.

"I'll let you get dressed," the blonde said, makin' her way back to the kitchen. As much as I hate to admit this, I'm kinda sick of this. This one-night stand shit. It's all I ever really have. No meaningful relationships. I know, I know, it sounds girly and shit. But I wanna settle down - stop screwin' around and just be happy. I'm never really happy anymore. It's a struggle, everyday. I want one girl, one constant girl. Not a new stranger every night that I say goodbye to the next mornin' and never see again. There's no sorrow, no shame you have. No pain. I finish gettin' dressed and head into the kitchen. "Here you go," the blonde placed a mug in front of me before goin' to fill one for herself.

"Thanks," I nod, sippin' the coffee. "I should, uh, go," I finish up and grab my stuff. "Thanks for the coffee," I nod before makin' my way to my car. I climb in and lean back before startin' the car, the radio blaring the second the ignition turns over.

_ Goodbye Mary,  
Goodbye Jane  
Will we ever  
Meet again?  
Feel no sorrow  
Feel no shame  
Come tomorrow  
Feel no pain_

I take my hand off the volume button and listen. Song just stole the words right outta my mouth, huh?

_ Now some they do, and some they don't  
And some you just can't tell  
And some they will, and some they won't  
With some it's just as well_

_You can laugh at my behavior  
That'll never bother me  
Say the devil is my savior  
But I don't pay no heed_

_ Goodbye stranger  
It's been nice  
Hope you find your  
Paradise  
Tried to see your  
Point of view  
Hope your dreams will  
All come true  
Goodbye Mary,  
Goodbye Jane  
Will we ever  
Meet again?  
Feel no sorrow  
Feel no shame  
Come tomorrow  
Feel no pain_

The song slowly ends and I finally turn the volume down. Yea, that song just spoke pretty much what I was thinkin'. It's all I ever have. And yes, it's painless. But is it really worth it in the end?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, you guys wanted more so I decided to write more. I have no clue where I plan on taking this, so I apologize in advance for the slow updates. I know the majority of you want a Bosco/Faith or a Bosco/Cruz relationship, but I've decided to go in a different direction. I'm not wild about either pairing, which is why i decided to do it this way. Hope you all enjoy, and please review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from "Third Watch". The new characters I'm introducing (his partner, and the new interest, etc.) here through the story are my own creation.

* * *

"You're quiet today," a voice broke me from my thoughts. I look over to see my partner glancing at me worriedly. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yea, Carrie, I'm fine," I answer quickly. Carrie Reynolds and I have been paired since I transferred to the 7-9. She's alright I guess. She's not Faith, but we got 'long well. Her husband's also on the force. Detective in Homicide. Or is it Sex Crimes? I can never 'member. But Joe's cool. We all go out for beers after shift sometimes.

"Alright," she shrugs, pullin' up in front of the diner for dinner. We make our way inside and sit in our usual place as the waitress sets 2 mugs of coffee in front of us. "Joe and I are takin' the kids down the shore this weekend," Carrie said, puttin' her menu down. "You should come or somethin'."

"You're such a Jersey Girl," I laugh, glancin' up. "You haven't lived there in like, 10 years, and you still say 'down the shore'."

"Shut up," she replied, but the smirk on her face told me she found it funny. "I was raised there. Doesn't just go away." The waitress came over and we gave her our orders. "So you wanna come with us or not?" she asks again once the waitress leaves. "Joe's partner is comin' with us," she adds.

"I dunno..." I reply slowly. I kinda did need a vacation, and I love hangin' with them. Kinda feels like I'm in a real family or somethin'. But I feel like I'd be intrudin'. But then 'gain, her husbands partner would be goin' too. Never met his partner, now that I think 'bout it.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Carrie persuades me. "The kids haven't seen you in awhile, anyway," she adds.

"Fine, I guess," I decide finally. Better than sittin' home alone all weekend, I guess.

"Good, I'll call Joe and let him know after we're done eatin'," Carrie smiles. The waitress brings us our food and we eat. "I lived like, a half hour away from it as a teenager. Used to go down there at night durin' the summer with whatever boy I was datin' at the time," she smiled at the memory.

"Come on, Car. Why do you do this too me?" I groan when she starts tellin' me about whatever went down when she was a teen.

"'Cause I love that face you make," she smirks, takin' a bite from her salad. "Drove my parents nuts when I was a teen."

"Yea, well, be careful. Might come back to bite ya in the ass with Lindsay," I laugh. The 14 year-old was already startin' to make her parents crazy. Carrie was always complainin' about somethin' Lindsay did that drove her nuts.

"Eh, that's the beautiful thing about having a boy first. Matt's there to keep her in line. And deal with whatever boys she brings home," she replied with a shrug. Her 16 year-old was the typical 16 year-old boy, but he was good and protective with Lindsay. And never gave Carrie any trouble.

"Yea, but when Allie's that age, he'll be out of the house," I remind her, finishin' off my burger. Allie was Joe and Carrie's youngest at 5. Great kid. Very energetic, but great.

"Yea, don't remind me," she sighed, finishin' her salad. "You ready to go?" she asked, placin' some money down for her food and coffee. I nod and do the same before we head out to finish our shift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to get to this next chapter. It's been crazy busy, but I'll try to update more often. Enjoy! And please, give me feedback!!!!**

Warnings: Strong language, possible sexual references.

Disclaimer: No one is mine. Except the ones who are mine - it will be obvious which are which.  
  
"I love it here," Carrie smirks, takin' a deep breath. We'd finally made it 'down the shore' as Carrie would say. Only took 3 hours, compliments of Allie needin' to use the bathroom twice, Lindsay needin' to stop at the store when she realized she forgot, uh, toiletries, and Matt disappearin' for a half hour with some girl he met at a rest stop.

"No kiddin'," I reply, workin' to pull my suitcase out of the car. I guess I shoulda paid attention when I began, 'cause now it was at an odd angle which made it impossible to pull free.

"Here, let me try," Joe came out of the house and rounded the other side of my Mustang. "Got it," he smiles, fixin' the angle for me so it'd slide out.

"Thanks man," I nod, closin' the door before headin' inside with my suitcase. "I'd put that down before your ma sees ya," I advise, spottin' Matt with a beer bottle in his hand. "'Sides, it's illegal anyway genius," I point out as I make my way to the room Carrie put me in.

"So, I got that girls phone number," Matt smirks, followin' me to my room.

"The one you disappeared with for a half hour?" I ask, glancin' over. "Don't ya have a girlfriend already?" I thought I remembered Carrie mentionin' the girl he was with. And Matt was supposed to be keepin' an eye on the girls?

"We broke up last week," he replies, sittin' in the chair against the wall. "She had a fuck buddy on the side," he adds.

"Ouch," I grimace, feelin' a little bad for the kid. "Sorry man, that blows."

"She was blowin' him," he replies with a weak smile, obviously tryin' to make light of it. "Whatever, it happens," he adds with a shrug. "Kelli!!!" he exclaims suddenly. I turn around to see an attractive brunette standin' in the doorway with Joe. I'm guessin' she's his partner.

"Hey kid," she smiles, pattin' his back. "Your mom said you'd probably be in here," she adds.

"Actually, speakin' of. She wants you to get your ass out there to help bring stuff in," Joe says, his stiff stance enough to get his son to help. He's not a large man, but he has a large presence - enough to scare a lotta people if need be. "Bosco, this is my partner. Kelli Malone. Kelli, this is Carrie's partner. Maurice Boscorelli," he introduces us finally.

"Nice to meet you," Kelli smiles, extendin' her small hand. It matches the rest of her body - petite.

I nod and grip her hand, surprised at the strong shake. I'm guessin' she's like that in general, despite her small frame. "Nice to meet ya too. You can call me Bosco," I reply with a smile. This could be a fun trip after all...


End file.
